


Novusstuck

by poetoutofthebeast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Trans Character, Trolls (Homestuck), lmaoooooooooooooooooooooooooo, not sure what to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetoutofthebeast/pseuds/poetoutofthebeast
Summary: this is basically a homestuck AU where i make homestuck thats right whores i made my own version of homestuck its fucking sweetB)might not be that good idk i try my best
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

=> OBSERVE LENI

You are now observing Leni Ocean, Leni is a 13-year-old American black boy born on the 9th of June 2006. He has black curly hair that is shaved on the side and is currently wearing a white shirt with stripes on the sleeves, grey jeans, and his black converse. His hobbies include playing video games, reading Wiki articles, and playing girly flash games in secret thats right he thought we didn't know, we know Leni. It's so obvious why that is in your search history you do NOT have a little sister you stupi- oh sorry.

Leni sat up on his bed. He had just woken up on this fateful day, his Birthday. The first thing this now 13 year old boy did was grab his laptop and open it to Discord. He saw his username unholyAngel.

unholyAngel: Hey guys!

Leni waited a few moments for his friends to respond. It was only a minute of waiting before another message popped up.

tolerableGeek: yo wat up

funkyAnarchy: go to sleep guis. 

tolerableGeek: its lit rally 9AM here YOU go to sleep doofus

funkyAnarchy: y'm doyng school work dumbass and y dont sleep aniwai.

tolearableGeek: you? schol work? unbelievale

funkyAnarchy: don't test me, woman.

It was only 5 minutes and already his friends were at each others throats, just like usual.

unholyAngel: GUYS!

funkyAnarchy: WHAT

unholyAngel: I am officially 13 years old today!

tolerableGeek: welcum 2 da club gay boy

funkyAnarchy: Y turned 13 lyke months ago

tolerabeGeek: yea we kno

  
Leni giggled to himself as his friends started spamming the group chat with insults at each other.

funkyAnarchy: at least mi parents dont pressure me for good grades

tolerableGeek: at lest im GETTING good grades u d-grade shitbaf

unholyAngel: Can you guys stop arguing for a second please?

tolerableGeek: o yea happy birthday Leni<333333 chec ur fuckni mailbox

unholyAngel: Okay maám.

Leni slammed his laptop closed and leaped off his bed to the door. He swung the wooden door open and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He was lucky he didnt trip up. As he stumbled to the front door he got another notification.

tolerableGeek: r u @ the fuckin mailbox yet

funkyAnarchy: jesus gyve hym tyme

tolerableGeek: have i ever mentioned how much i H8 ur lil weirdo way of typing

funkyAnarchy: mani tymes

tolerableGeek: just makig sure

unholyAngel: I am at my mailbox!

tolerableGeek: fcukin sweeeeeet

Leni opened the mailbox with ease. A thin, finely wrapped package slipped out of the mailbox. Leni reached down and scooped it up.

unholyAngel: What is this?

tolerableGeek: open it shiithead ;)

unholyAngel: Doing that right now.

Leni placed his laptop on the pavement next to the mailbox and carefully tore open the packaging. Inside was the latest game.

unholyAngel: Holy crap dude! You got me Sburb Novus? 

tolerableGeek: YUP!!!!!!!!!

funkyAnarchy: what a coyncydence, y have that game ryght here

funkyAnarchy: haven't gotten around to openyng yt however

tolerableGeek: holy shit guys we should all play togeter!

unholyAngel: Is Sburb multiplayer?

funkyAnarchy: course yts fuckyng multyplaier moron

unholyAngel: Sweet!


	2. 2

=> OBSERVE TOLERABLEGEEK

You are now observing Anne skunk, who goes by the username tolerableGeek. Anne is an American mixed race 13-year-old girl with short black hair with a strip of blue and an eyepatch on her right eye. Anne's hobbies include watching anime, writing questionable fan fiction, leaving those fairy comments on political figures twitter posts, and being a general asshole to mainly everyone. Also her room is a fucking mess and her grammar is non existent.

Anne was laying down on the carpeted floor staring straight up at the ceiling. She held her old shitty phone in her left and her copy of Sburb in her right. 

tolerableGeek: you fukcers ready yet?

She texted the groupchat. No one replied. 

"God fucking dammit." Anne sighed and dropped her phone to the ground. Anne sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She was feeling hungry, and if her friends were choosing to keep fucking around she might as well get a snack. The black-haired lesbian stood up and walked out into the hallway, making her way to the kitchen. In the kitchen was her fucking annoying little brother. He was on his shit-stained Ipad playing roblox. Anne's parents were sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. It almost made Anne sick how in love they were. Anne stole a packet of pretzels from the cupboard and stalked away to her room. She stole one last glare at her 10 year old brother. 

He had light blonde hair and light blue eyes, clearly taking the genes from their white mother. In comparison Anne had short black hair with a dyed blue streak and black eyes, taking more from their Asian father. Another thing her brother had that she didn't was two eyes. A car accident caused Anne to lose her right eye. She reached up and touched the white eyepatch, memories from the hospital when she was 3 flooding back. She quickly dropped her arm and stormed back up to her room. 

When she sat back inside she realised her phone was going off like crazy. She dropped her bag of pretzels and picked up her old phone and started reading the chat.

unholyAngel: I got it open!

funkyAnarchy: sweeeeet

unholyAngel: I'm gonna put it in my switch now, the reviews are super good i'm so excited! 

funkyAnarchy: thys ys gonna be the best byrthdai iou ever have Leny

unholyAngel: I am counting on it!

tolerableGeek: wat the fuck is UP loserz

unholyAngel: Anne! You're back! Are you ready?

tolerableGeek: ive been ready for hourz fuckhead

funkyAnarchy: lets fuckyng goooooooooooooooooo

Anne pressed the start button and immediately the game asked for her name and age.

"Anne Skunk"  
"13 years old"

She pressed continue. 

"Welcome to SBURB NOVUS" The screen said. The text started shaking and the whole screen flashed white.

"Ow what the fuck?" Anne rubbed her eye. When her eye refocused on the screen she saw a character creation mode.

Anne quickly set to work creating an avatar that resembled her the most. She actually created something super similar to herself, eye patch and all. She was ready to continue when her shitty phone dinged.

funkyAnarchy: shyt fuck

tolerableGeek: the fuck did u do now?

funkyAnarchy: shut the fuck up anne y'm yn trouble


	3. 3

=> OBSERVE FUNKYANARCHY

You are now observing Pipp, who uses the username funkyAnarchy. Pipp is a 13-year-old white australian enby with long wavy red hair, black eyes, and an unhealthy obsession with frogs. Their hobbies include getting into arguments online, stabbing people, swearing, being an anarchist, being smarter then literally everyone but never utilizing it because they couldn't be bothered, playing animal crossing, and being a nuisance. 

Pipp facepalmed onto their now closed laptop. They could hear their parents fighting over them again. Pipp knew they were hated by their parents. It all really started the day they hung their non-binary and bisexual pride flags up in their room in retaliation to their parents not accepting them. Pipp shot a glare at their old squeaky door as it was shoved open by their mother.

"PIPP! STOP TALKING TO PEDOPHILES ONLINE AND START DOING YOUR HOMEWORK!" She bellowed. Pipp flipped her off in respone. 

"Ungrateful brat." Pipp's mother huffed before storming off. Pipp opened their laptop again.

funkyAnarchy: y'm yn massyve trouble wyth mi parents lol 

tolerableGeek: wha did u do dis time

funkyAnarchy: not doyng mi school work :/

unholyAngel: But it's 10:30pm at night for you? Don't you have school tomorrow?

funkyAnarchy: nope

unholyAngel: Wait... I thought Australia was out of quarantine? 

funkyAnarchy: oh no, we are. Y just stabbed a kyd wyth scyssors and got suspended lol

tolerableGeek: holy shiitt Pipp what the fuckkkkk

funkyAnarchy: she was a fuckyng bulli and deserved yt

unholyAngel: Pipp... :(

funkyAnarchy: the fuck was y supposed to do? sai 'stop yt y dont lyke yt?'

funkyAnarchy: y'm fuckyng mute

tolerableGeek: whateva letz just play da fuckin game

Pipp squinted at the screen, their switch was confiscated... Placing the switch cartridge in their pocket they shuffled out of bed and on their way to do a mission impossible. 

The mute 13 y/o wrapped their long wavy red hair into a pony tail and slipped through the gap in the door. Padding through the corridor on light feet Pipp kept a constant look out for their blue and red coloured gaming device.   
"Where the fuck is it?" Pipp thought to themselves, frustrated.

Pipp eventually made their way to the kitchen, and low and behold the switch was sat on top of the old white refrigerator. 

"Son of a bitch." Pipp thought. Of course their parents put the switch there, they never went to the kitchen with good reason. The were many photos hung purposefully of Pipp when they were younger. Many stickers misgendering Pipp littered them. 

'our healthy baby boy' 'our little prince'

Fucking gross, was what Pipp thought of it. Nevertheless Pipp steadied themself by grabbing the fridge's handle and reaching as high as they could and grabbing their switch. Feeling proud of themself they sprinted back up to their room as quietly as they could manage. 

As soon as Pipp entered to the safety of their room the redhead noticed their laptop dinging like crazy.

tolerableGeek: cmon pipp hurry tf up

funkyAnarchy: gymme a godamn second 

unholyAngel: Take your time, Pipp.

Pipp was completely unbothered by the blinding lights and how perfectly they created their character. The only thing that really stood out to them was the ability to choose the pronouns their character uses.

funkyAnarchy: fuckyn sweeeeeeeet sburb is inculsyve. 

tolerableGeek: o yea? weres the apple/applepie pronouns? ridle me dat

funkyAnarchy: not funny dydnt laugh

tolerableGeek: watever

funkyAnarchy: ur lyterally a cys gyrl dont joke about trans peoples identidys

unholyAngel: Yeah only we can do that.

tolerableGeek: fuck you it was funny

unholyAngel: It kinda wasn't really, it is just a bit overused...

funkyAnarchy: no the joke fuckyng sucked >://

Pipp rolled their eyes and continued playing the game. There was a box on screen, hesitantly Pipp tapped it and it opened to reveal the text "Obtained strife deck, pick your weapon now!"

The enby was a bit taken aback, there were no visable weapons on screen and there was no way to progress without one. Jokingly, Pipp turned to the spear they bought years back. 

"Will this one do?" Pipp thought to themself, grabbing the spear by the middle. 

"Selected weapon, spearkind" The switch screen read, Pipp dropped the spear and it landed on the floor with a loud clatter.

"Ok what the fuck." Pipp thought. 

funkyAnarchy: ys anione else up to the stryfe part?

tolerableGeek: ya therez no weapons doe

funkyAnarchy: pyck somethyng up, anithing

tolerableGeek: anything?

funkyAnarchy: nah, a weapon

tolerableGeek: your fucking with me right? there _are_ no weapons

funkyAnarchy: no iou actual buffoon pyck one up yn real lyfe

tolerableGeek: is this a joke

funkyAnarchy: DO YT SERYOUSLY

Pipp waited a few minutes, hands shaking with fear. They needed confirmation that they weren't going insane.

tolerableGeek: o my gog

funkyAnarchy: what

tolerableGeek: how did it no....

funkyAnarchy: so ym not ynsane... yt happened to me too

unholyAngel: Guys, I do not think that this is just a video game...


	4. 4

tolerableGeek: you guyz r fucking idiots

tolerableGeek: obvsly theres a camera watching us

tolerableGeek: thats how we could make a perfect avatar and how it knew what weapon we chsoe

unholyAngel: So it is spying on us? That doesn't sound good

funkyAnarchy: holi shyt anne we should change iour username to untolerableGeek 

funkyAnarchy: the camera ys lyterally OFF

funkyAnarchy: thys ys somethyng deeper then whatever bullshyt iou can come up wyth

tolerableGeek: o yea like what?

Anne sat crosslegged on the floor tapping her leg, Pipp was getting on her last nevre.

funkyAnarchy: thys ys not a game

unholyAngel: I don't like this anymore :( I'm leaving

**unholyAngel has gone invisible**

tolerableGeek: pussy

tolerableGeek: whateva, im not chickening out 

tolerableGeek: its only a lil camera and a coincidence nothing too bad

funkyAnarchy: there ys no fuckyng camera iou moron

tolerableGeek: then what is all this dumbass >://

funkyAnarchy: the game is has a buylt yn motyon tracker

tolerableGeek: no no this is 'something deeper'

funkyAnarchy: stfu and hear me out

funkyAnarchy: thys game ys scannyng us, our whole bodi and our everi move

funkyAnarchy: we regystered ourselves and our weapon ynto yts sistem 

tolerableGeek: ...

tolerableGeek: i dont get anything thas goin on rn i jus wanna play a video game

**unholyAngel has come online**

tolerableGeek: welcum back doofus

funkyAnarchy: whatever y dont trust this

unholyAngel: Guys,

tolerableGeek: idk about u guys but ima keep fucking playing

tolerableGeek: i did NOT spend 120 dollars buying me and leni this game for it to turn out to be spyware

funkyAnarchy: y dont thynk yt's spiware per sai

tolerableGeek: then what is it?!??!!??!

unholyAngel: Guys,

funkyAnarachy: Y am not sure, y thynk yt myght be somethyng to do wyth the government

funkyAnarachy: yt's always the government

tolerableGeek: ya fuck da government

tolerableGeek: heeeey look everythings fine and dandy i just pressed continue and now i see my lil character on screen holding a rope lol

funkyAnarchy: jesus chryst anne

unholyAngel: Guys...

tolerableGeek: what do you want from me pipp?? u want me to light my fucking switch on fire? whore

funkyAnarchy: Y hate iou so much but no

funkyAnarchy: Y want iou to put the fuckyng swytch down and LYSTEN

tolerableGeek: you know i cant put the switch down pipp ;) im addicteddddddddddd

funkyAnarchy: NOW YS NOT THE TYME FOR FUN THYS YS SERYOUS

unholyAngel: GUYS SERIOUSLY LISTEN TO ME!

tolerableGeek: WAT

unholyAngel: My door is locked.

unholyAngel: From the outside.

**funkyAnarchy has gone invisible**

**funkyAnarchy has come online**

funkyAnarchy: oh mi god mi doors locked too....

tolerableGeek: ....


	5. 5

Leni rattled the door knob, nothing. He slammed his fists against the wooden door and got nothing in return.

"Dear lord..." He whispered sadly to himself. He turned his attention back to the switch, the screen was still glowing. 

tolerableGeek: I cannot believe we're stuck in our rooms

funkyAnarchy: whatever iou do, do NOT keep plaiyng sburb untyl we fygure thys out

unholyAngel: You said SBURB had motion tracking built in? Maybe the game has something to do with it?

funkyAnarchy: Exactly whi y sayd do NOT plai yt.

**unholyAngel has gone invisible**

funkyAnarchy: god FUCKYNG DAMMYT WHI WONT ANIONE LYSTEN TO ME????

"Sorry, Pipp." Leni said to himself as he picked the switch back up. The screen displayed his name, Leni Ocean, over his worryingly accurate avatar which was joyously holding a pistol. Leni didn't have much security in his house so he kept a pistol by the side of his bed. He refuses to tell anyone where he got it from however. 

"CONTINUE?" was written in white blocky text above the avatar. Leni leaned against the side of his bed and pressed A. 

There was yet another blinding light.

"FUCK! This always happens!" Leni squinted an eye open to see a pixel version of his room displayed on his switch.

"What the fuck..." The young black boy chewed nervously on his lip, this shit was getting wild.

**unholyAngel has come online**

funkyAnarchy: FYNALLY

unholyAngel: It's the light.

tolerableGeek: huh

unholyAngel: The light is the scanner.

funkyAnarchy: dyd iou seryously plai the game after y SPECYFYCALLY told u not to?

unholyAngel: What else are we meant to do, Pipp?

unholyAngel: As far as we know this game is our only escape!

funkyAnarchy: just let yt be known yf thys kylls us 

funkyAnarchy: y want "fuck iou leny" on mi grave

tolerableGeek: noted

tolerableGeek: with or w/o the typing quirk m'lord?

funkyAnarchy: fuck iou

funkyAnarchy: wyth the quyrk 

Leni was already done with this shit. He looked back down at the screen, using the joycon he moved his avatar around his room. It was kinda fun, disturbing implications aside. One strange thing about it was interacting with any object would prompt a text box saying "Real." and nothing more. Confused and worried Leni guided his avatar to the door. Interacting with the door made a different box of text pop up, unsurprisingly. "Its under the bed." Befuddled, Leni decided to confront his friends about it.

**unholyAngel sent a photo**

unholyAngel: Does anyone know what this could mean?

tolerableGeek: look unda the bed in the game

Of course, Leni guided the avatar to the bed and pressed it.

"Not that one"

Oh

unholyAngel: I actually think the game meant my real bed.

tolerableGeek: yea that makes a lot more sense

tolerableGeek: with any other game i would be shitting myself at the fact its placing clues in real places but i think im desensitized to how this game is affecting the real world.

funkyAnarchy: fayr tbh

The 13 year old sunk down to his knees and then onto his stomach. He poked his head under the covers of the bed and there, underneath his bed, was a key. 

unholyAngel: There's a f*cking key.

funkyAnarchy: Iou're jokyng???

tolerableGeek: for the door?

unholyAngel: I think so...

Leni snatched the key up and held it tight in his hand, he felt as if he loosened his grip it would slip through his fingers and vanish in thin air and he'd be stuck in his room for the rest of his bitter life. He stood up and stumbled to the door, lightheaded from stress. 

_click_

Dear god, it worked. Leni watched, almost unaware that it worked, as the wooden door swung open.

"Congrats! You have completed the tutorial!"


	6. 6

unholyAngel: Guys, so I opened the door and I got an achievement?

unholyAngel: Apparently, that was the tutorial.

tolerableGeek: sooo what ur saying is

tolerableGeek: this game isn't evil government spyware it's just interactive

unholyAngel: Looks like it.

funkyAnarchy: Anne don't iou dare keep plaing

funkyAnarchy: y wyll keep goyng and see yf yt ys as ynnocent as leny claims...

Pipp closed the laptop and picked up their switch. Continuing there was another flash of light and then their avatar was displayed happily on-screen wielding the spear. The room the avatar stood in was scarily accurate, two pride flags hung proudly from the wall with a bookshelf full of disorganized papers and stab marks in the wall. Pipp guided their avatar to the door, interacting with it prompted the text "real." 

"That's strange." Pipp thought, "Its supposed to show me where the key is." Pipp moved their avatar around the room, still getting to the text prompt "real." Then Pipp moved their avatar back to the door, this time also getting the prompt to open using the Y button.

funkyAnarchy: mi tutoryal ys a byt dyfferent

funkyAnarchy: thats weyrd...

Pressing Y the in-game door swung open, and with that Pipp's door opened as well. Pipp clutched the switch and walked as quietly as possible out the door. Pipp moved the joycon and used the switch as a guide on where to go. Sburb guided Pipp to the dreaded kitchen. It showed a small cutscene of Pipp's avatar reaching under the kitchen mat and lifting it up. Pipp crouched down and set the switch on their thigh, they reached down and lifted the mat up. Low and behold it was another key. But it wasn't the bedroom door like Leni's, Pipp recognized it immediately. It's the key to the front door.

funkyAnarchy: thys game ys makyng me break out of mi house

funkyAnarchy: fun.

funkyAnarchy: yt should of told me before hand y would of brought mi pryde flag!

Pipp grabbed the key and hooked their switch and laptop under their arm and made their way to the front door.

"PIPP? WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GROUNDED!" Pipp heard their father boom from upstairs.

Pipp shrugged him off and placed the key in the lock.

"Congrats! You finished the tutorial!"


	7. 7

funkyAnarchy: y'm outsyde mi house

funkyAnarchy: what a turn of events

funkyAnarchy: y guess yt's safe, anne iou're free to keep plaing

tolerableGeek: you say that lik i was waitin 4 ur permission

funkyAnarchy: so... iou've completed the tutoryal?

tolerableGeek: not yet...

funkyAnarchy: so iou WERE waytyng

tolerableGeek: fuck off

Anne dropped their phone on the carpet and picked their switch up, staring intently. They continued on and there was yet another flashing light. 

"God damn that hurts my eye-" She groaned, rubbing her good eye absentmindedly. When she opened it again she saw a pixel version of herself standing in a similar version of her room. Long bright windows, piles of junk littering the corners, her bed which hadn't been cleaned since 2009, and posters of her many favourite boy bands hanging on the walls. And who could forget the empty cans of soda literally all over the place. 

"Looks just as shit as it does in real life." Anne admitted. She did as Pipp did and interacted with the door first. "Real." was the text she received. Anne was mildly confused but continued to mess around anyway. Then she interacted with the window, that prompted the text box. "Underneath the biggest pile of cans." 

"If this game is trying to make me ashamed of my bad habits it's working." Anne grumbled, shuffling over to the large pile, Anne pulled her foot back and then kicked forward and there, underneath the pile, was a brick.

"Is this implying... What I think it's implying."

Anne quickly looked back at the screen where she read.

"You know what to do."

Anne did, she picked up the brick, walked over to the window, and then smashed the frail glass.

"You have completed the tutorial!" 


	8. 8

tolerableGeek: just smashed a window

funkyAnarchy: whi

tolerableGeek: the game

funkyAnarchy: ah, what u gonna do now?

tolerableGeek: wellll i got this rope, im just gonna climb out the window with it

funkyAnarchy: That does sound lyke a good ydea

tolerableGeek: rlly?

funkyAnarchy: sounds lyke iou myght fall and break iour neck, meanyng yts a great ydea.

tolerableGeek: fuck you.

unholyAngel: Hey guys the screen's gone dark.

tolerableGeek: wait wha

tolerableGeek: wait duck it had

tolerableGeek: *fuck *has

funkyAnarchy: myne too, wtfffffffffffffffffffffffff

**SBURB BOT has landed, say hi - >**

unholyAngel: Oh my god.

tolerableGeek: yo whattt

funkyAnarchy: ioure jokyng

funkyAnarchy: thys cannot get weyrder

SBURB BOT: he110

SBURB BOT: you have j01ned server 69

unholyAngel: nice

tolerableGeek: nice

funkyAnarchy: nice

SBURB BOT: cl1ck th1s l1nk t0 enter your servers chat and c0nt1nue playing

**SBURB BOT has sent a link**

tolerableGeek: i dont trust this

unholyAngel: Unfortunatley, I think we have to.

funkyAnarchy: honestly? all the weyrd shyt asyde thys ys hella cool

funkyAnarchy: lyke? ymagyne yf anymal crossyng dropped bots yn iour server

tolerableGeek: youre not wrong

tolerableGeek: but my question is

tolerableGeek: does this mean we have other people in our server?????

unholyAngel: that would be fun!

SBURB BOT: there are 1n fact 0ther players.

funkyAnarchy: sweet

Anne slid down the rope, holding the switch and phone under her arm. After safely touching the ground she pulled the rope out from the window and it pooled down at her feet. She sat down cross legged and pulled out her phone, she clicked on the discord link to the new group server.

**tolerableGeek has joined the server - >**

**funkyAnarchy has joined the server - >**

**unholyAngel has joined the server - >**

tolerableGeek: lol we the 1st ones here

funkyAnarchy: maybe we're the onli ones yn the server?

unholyAngel: Well, that sucks :(.

**skullBunny has joined the server - >**

funkyAnarachy: SOIDUHFEHUFGRYIUHDEUFGR SOMEONES HERE

tolerableGeek: SWEEEEEET

**blankCanvas has joined the server - >**

**cerebrumPutredine has joined the server - >**

blankCanvas: wwhat tthe ffuck

blankCanvas: tthere aare mmore?


	9. 9

cerebrumPutredine: i thght thr wld b no thr plyrs

tolerableGeek: fucks sake

tolerableGeek: and i thought Pipp's little quirk was hard to read

tolerableGeek: are you having a seizure maám?

funkyAnarchy: ieah lyke wtf dude

cerebrumPutredine: no y'r qrk s hrdr

tolerableGeek: i get ur thing is like, no vowels and all but

tolerableGeek: can u drop it for me @ least i cant read that shit 

cerebrumPutredine: fine

cerebrumPutredine: i will capitilise all my letters except them instead

cerebrumPutredine: LiKe THiS

tolerableGeek: thx that is much better

cerebrumPutredine: FuCKiNG HiGHBLooDS

funkyAnarchy: fuckyng what

blankCanvas: yyou ddon't kknow wwhat hhighbloods aare?

blankCanvas: ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

blankCanvas: wwack

unholyAngel: I am so very confused right now, who are you guys?

blankCanvas: tthats wwhat wwe wwant tto kknow.

unholyAngel: Ok, lets try to get to know each other maybe? What country do you three live in?

cerebrumPutredine: CouNTRY?

blankCanvas: yyou wwere wwrong @cerebrumPutredine tthese gguys aare llowbloods ffor ssure

funkyAnarchy: ys the sburb bot styll here? y want to move to another server

SBURB BOT: server cann0t be changed

funkyAnarchy: god DAMN y hate yt here


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trolls.

tolerableGeek: like fr who r u weirdos.

cerebrumPutredine: oH So NoW We'Re THe WeiRDoS? 

=> OBSERVE CEREBRUMPUTREDINE? 

You are now observing Ghosti Korkai, who goes by the username cerebrumPutredine. Ghosti is a troll who lives on the far off Planet Alternia where the residents display their sign and blood colour on their clothing. Ghosti is a female brownblood with long scruffy hair normally pulled back into a messy ponytail, three sharp eyes, a hoodie with their sign, Tauricorn, displayed on, and a torn up grey skirt that reaches their ankles. Ghosti's interests include keeping children in her basement, eating flesh, and being the sole peacemaker between her polar opposite friends. 

Ghosti had bought three copies of SGRUB Novus for her friends, one of them started spouting about how its actually a prophecy but fuck him amirite. Ghosti had just completed the tutorial when a bot dropped in their discord with a link to their server where she had meet 3 very strange 'trolls'. Ghosti was currently DMing Baek in private DMs.

cerebrumPutredine: i DoNT TRuST THiS.

blankCanvas: cc'mon ddude tthey're pprobably jjust ffucking wwith yyou,

cerebrumPutredine: MaYBe THeY'Re aLieNS

blankCanvas: mmaybe iits mmaybelline

cerebrumPutredine: HuH

blankCanvas: ddont wworry aabout iit.

blankCanvas: jjust aask tthem iif tthey aare aactually ttrolls yyou mmight bbe rright.

cerebrumPutredine: FiNe.

Ghosti cast one last glance at her gaming device, the NeoFace console 3, it ran SGRUB Novus really well, too bad it might be government sypware.

cerebrumPutredine: You GuYS aRe FuCKiNG WiTH Me RiGHT?

cerebrumPutredine: You aRe TRoLLS RiGHT

unholyAngel: Uh, no.

unholyAngel: We are not trolling.

cerebrumPutredine: No i aSKeD iF YouR SPeCieS iS TRoll!

tolerableGeek: uhhhh no were humans ://

cerebrumPutredine: THeY aRe aLieNS

blankCanvas: t(._.(t

blankCanvas: ddamn rreally

cerebrumPutredine: WHaT THe FuCK iS THaT

blankCanvas: iits mme

cerebrumPutredine: O(.._.(O

blankCanvas: nnice hhahahah


	11. 11

=> OBSERVE BLANKCANVAS

You are now observing Baek parkar, also known as blankCanvas. Baek is a very laidback troll, being an indigo-blood they believe that nothing can even touch them. Baek has half shaved black hair with 2 long horns that resemble the letter t if the letter t had a second line through it, they are normally seen wearing a black shirt with their sign Sagirist along with shorts and super long black boots. Despite being very easy-going Baek quickly becomes a bit of an asshole when bored. Baek's hobbies include sleeping, pretending to be dumb, loving their friends, and being the CEO of comedy.

Baek had received SGRUB Novus from their good friend Ghosti who was currently texting them like crazy over the 'trolls' they were paired up with. Baek wasn't actually sure if they were really trolls. Maybe its aliens, maybe its maybelline. Heh, still funny. Baek had just completed the tutorial and was waiting for everyone else to be on the same page before continuing the game. The indigo-blood troll checked their phone again to see that Ghosti was still harassing the aliens. Deciding not to bother her, Baek chose to bother their other friend.

blankCanvas: yyo

skullBunny: uh

blankCanvas: hhow aare yyou hholding uup

blankCanvas: llast ttime ii cchecked yyou wwere hhaving aa panic aattack oor ssomething

skullBunny: oH YEAH, THAT PASSED THANKFULLy

blankCanvas: ccool ccool.

blankCanvas: aanyway wwhat wweapon ddid yyou cchoose? II cchose mmy hhammer.

skullBunny: wE WERE SUPPOSED TO CHOSE A WEAPOn?

blankCanvas: ....

skullBunny: kIDDINg

skullBunny: i CHOSE MY SWORd

blankCanvas: yyou mmean tthe ffake oone

skullBunny: oH HERE WE GO AGAIn

skullBunny: iF YOU KNEW THE IMPORTANCE AND THE LORE BEHIND THE SWORD YOU WOULD KNOW JUST HOW POWERFUL IT CAN BE, IT IS VERY REAL ACTUALLy

blankCanvas: yyour ccardboard ssword iis aas rreal aas yyour rreligion.

skullBunny: wHY EVEN TALK TO ME IF YOU ARE JUST GONNA INSULT MY RELIGIOn

blankCanvas: bbored.

skullBunny: >:(

blankCanvas: aaw iis mmushroom bboy mmad?

skullBunny: fUCK YOu

**You are blocked from talking with this user**

"Ffucks ssake." Baek slammed their forehead against the phone.

cerebrumPutredine: aND FoR THe ReCoRD i Do NoT KNoW WHaT 'CHeeSe' iS

tolerableGeek: then u, ma'am, have no say in wether kissing a photo of the members of one direction at night is a healthy coping mechanisim.

blankCanvas: gghosti hhelp

cerebrumPutredine: HoLD oN TG

cerebrumPutredine: DiD He BLoCK You aGaiN BaeK?

blankCanvas: hhow ddid yyou kknow

cerebrumPutredine: BeCauSe WHeNeVeR You'Re BoReD You aNTaGONiSe Him

funkyAnarchy: iou tell em queen

cerebrumPutredine: SHuT iT FA You WiLL SPeak oNCe You EXPLaiN WHaT "PoGGeRS" iS

funkyAnarchy: ;)

cerebrumPutredine: aNYWaY BaeK i'LL DM HiM To uNBLoCK You THeN Go BaCK To THiS HeaTeD CoNVo 

blankCanvas: tthanks bbro


	12. 12

=OBSERVE SKULLBUNNY

"tHIS HAPPENS EVERY TIMe..."

You are now observing Skylas Murium, who uses the username skullBunny. Skylas is a limeblood troll who wears a too-big hoodie with their symbol, Cansces, on it. Skylas is very dedicated to his ~~definitely not made up~~ religion, ~~he even wrote his own bible and laws for it~~. He is a very passionate and anxious troll who tends to be very blunt. His horns resemble mushrooms, much to the extent his first interaction with Baek was them biting into his left horn. He was informed that horns taste like cardboard with sugar sprinkled on and its a great conversation starter. His hobbies include listening to music no ones ever heard of, overthinking, getting mad, playing video games for hours on end, praying to his ~~non-existent~~ gods, and collecting plushies. 

Skylas was currently sitting in his room recovering from almost having a panic attack. This game was fucking insane. Being the paranoid person he is, Skylas is convinced someones in the walls staring at him. But that's stupid, no one knows where he lives... Hopefully. 

Skylas's hands were shaky, but not useless enough to not check to see what Ghosti DMed him.

cerebrumPutredine: You KNoW WHaT i'M GoNNa SaY So GeT iT oTHeR WiTH.

skullBunny: nO, THATS THE LAST TIME BAEK EVER INSULTS MY VERY REAL RELIGOn!

cerebrumPutredine: uNBLoCK THeM oR i'M LeaKiNG YouR iP aDDReSS

skullBunny: i SUPPOSE I CAN GIVE THEM ANOTHER CHANCe

cerebrumPutredine: GooD.

Skylas had enough of that, he picked up his phone and his ~~cardboard~~ sword. Despite what Baek said there was very real lore behind it. Once Skylas proved himself the sword would turn from cardboard to the strongest metal his gods know. Speaking of his gods, Skylas picked up his ~~fake~~ bible and hooked it under his arm.

Skylas also picked up the gaming device he was playing SGRUB on, another one of NeoFace's brilliant creations. He was holding so much his sword fell, Skylas rolled his eyes and picked up his backpack and stuffed everything he needed except his sword, his gaming device, and his phone. He slipped his phone into his pocket and held his sword in a tight fist and nervously shuffled out the door. 

Limebloods are a very shy caste of trolls. Most of them live in solitude and are very rare to even spawn. Some are unlucky and their blood is mutated, which causes them to retreat into further isolation. Skylas chose to live in a forest he dubbed the lime forest. The lime forest had vast vegetation and tall, thick evergreen trees. Despite being his home, Skylas found that the noise of the animals that roamed it along him got very overwhelming. Luckily he packed noise-cancelling headphones that would make it less painful to deal with, but did put him at higher risk of danger. Luckily Skylas didn't feel the need to go out a lot, especially due to the oliveblooded hunters that scampered around on occasion. And Skylas never dared to step foot in a cave in case it was home to jadebloods. 

It was pitch black outside, as it should be. No rational troll would dare step outside in the blinding light. Skylas swung his sword over his shoulder and pulled his device out in front of him. The next step was simply a text box. 

"You won't be sad anymore, she is watching." is what it read. Skylas was confused at first, then he suddenly remembered and his blood pusher dropped. He pulled his phone out his pocket to check his messages before departing.

blankCanvas: ssorry aabout iinsulting yyour rreligion oor wwhatever

skullBunny: yOU ARE FORGIVEn

blankCanvas: ssweet, ii'm ggonna ccontinue pplaying.

skullBunny: sAME, I'M ON MY WAY TO MY NEXT LOCATION NOw.

Skylas put his phone back in his pocket along with his game device and drew his sword out in front of him. Despite being a useless sword lookalike it was useful to cut back overgrown bushes and leaves. In the far distance, Skylas could hear a musclebeat. Against his better judgement, Skylas pulled his headphones out and blocked the noise of the beast and continued walking with shaking hands. 

And soon there it was, his luses grave.

She was a fine lusus, maybe too fine. The gods must of wanted her back to take her apart and see how to make ever lusus as amazingly brilliant. Still made Skylas upset to think about. Skylas stared up at the grave, and to his surprise he didn't feel an overwhelming sadness, instead he felt proud. He had gone so long without her and it was mildly impressive. 

Skylas then turned his attention to the creepers and other plants growing over the grave, using his sword he slashed the vines away. How dare they touch his guardian. Once he was done he looked back at the grave in awe. However, his shaky hands betrayed him, and he dropped his sword onto the mossy stone grave. Then, there was a loud thud. Skylas whipped around to see the earlier mentioned musclebeast towering over him. 

  
The limeblooded troll felt his blood pusher fasten. He felt his body go numb with fear. He turned back weakly to pick up his sword and he jumped with fear when he touched cold metal instead of rough cardboard. Skylas flinched and then his eyes adjusted to it. Where his fake sword once laid was now a slim metal sword with a sharp, piercing tip and rubber handle.

"I have proved my worth!" Skylas breathed excitedly. He picked the sword up then turned his gaze to the angry musclebeast. It would be suicide to even try to kill it but he could definitely try to scare it away from the grave...


	13. 13

Leni frowned at his phone, whatever Anne, Pipp, and CP were arguing about it wasn't his business. He turned his attention back to his game, he had been sitting crosslegged outside his house waiting for the go to keep playing, then he got an in-game notification that he was on the next level. Right now, he and presumably every one else in his server was on level 1. To progress he had to go to the location described vaguely to him. The switch displayed a black screen with white text written on it.

"You don't want to remember, but now is the time."

"What the..." Leni placed the switch in his pocket and held his phone closely in his hand, leaving his laptop on his doorstep, he also equipped his backpack. Leni decided to go search for the location. He figured going back inside would be contradicting the tutorial, but it would certainly be worth a shot if all else fails. 

Leni started walking down the house's stairs. Looking around, initially, he couldn't see anything noteworthy. His house was in the middle of no-where and was surrounded by a forest, as well as a river surrounding the house which led off into the ocean. There was nothing inside in the river-garden that Leni did not want to remember. He had very fond memories inside his garden in fact. Then Leni realised, this area was inside his garden. He made his way to the bridge and hesitantly stepped over. 

He wanted to turn back and head inside so bad, but he was sure that this feeling of discomfort was urging him in the right direction.

Leni grabbed the side of the stone bridge and walked cautiously over it. He distracted himself by examining the world around him, the forest surrounding his house was... Beautiful, really. He wondered why he hadn't run around it before. Then he saw it, he was taken aback by the vision.

He saw his father, he was holding a fish rod and staring off to the great ocean that was at the end of the unrelenting forest. Next to him, was a 3-year old Leni who was holding a smaller rod. Leni's father was excitedly explaining fishing to him and showing him the best route to the ocean. Leni stood up onto his tiptoes and snuck behind them and watched them walk off. He followed them through the forest with little struggle and evantually his shoes sunk into sand. The 13-year old looked up from his feet and saw a vast blue ocean. It was midday when this memory happened, the sun was sparkling into he and his fathers black skin. Leni's father pulled out a rod and so did young Leni, they put bait on the hook and swung it out into the ocean. 

"Ha, It's the ocean family... At the ocean. That's hilarious." Leni smiled to himself. Then, slowly around him, more memories sprung up with him and his parents. He even saw his mother, she was a tall, beautiful black lady with long black curly hair. Leni thought she was beautiful. 

Then, the memories all vanished. Leni was left standing on the beach. He heard a ding on his switch and picked it up before he was able to process what just happened.

The screen had congratulated him on meeting his location, he felt something in his bag grow heavier. He reached inside and pulled out his pistol, now it was longer and more resembling a rifle. It had... Evolved? Leni slipped it back in his bag and sat on the white sand, pulling his knees up to his chest as the light wind ruffled his hair and clothes. He stared off into the ocean and into the baby blue sky. He missed his parents, he didn't know whether they left, or died, or were kidnapped. All he knew was that he was alone. All he had were his friends online, Anne and Pipp. He had only been to school for 5 years because of this. Instead he grew up on tech and taught himself everything he knew, he used to think he wasn't smart because of it... But soon his friends would beg him to do their homework for them. Pipp, the smartest kid he knew, even said he was the brains of the friendgroup. But no matter how smart he was, he was still didn't have his mother or father.

That's why he never left his house, he didn't want to be reminded of them at all. Leni pushed himself back onto his feet. But he finally confronted it and he felt ready to do anything in his parent's honour.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuuUUugggggGGGGGhhh content waning: description of a car crash ://

tolerableGeek: all im sayin is that mayonnaise should be a universally known word

cerebrumPutredine: SaYiNG THaT STiLL DoeSNT eXPLaiN To Me WHaT MaYoNNaiSe iS?!

funkyAnarchy: thys ys pathetyc

tolerableGeek: shut up PIPP

tolerableGeek: if thats even ur real name 

funkyAnarchy: accordyng to mi parents yts not

tolerableGeek: o yea

tolerableGeek: so whats ur old name? im jus curious

funkyAnarchy: dont ever ask mi that agayn

tolerableGeek: ok sorry

cerebrumPutredine: i HaTe iT HeRe i'M GoNNa KeeP PLaYiNG.

**cerebrumPutredine has gone invisible**

tolerableGeek: hheeeeeey >:(

tolerableGeeK: whateva ill kep playing 2

Anne put her shitty phone into her pocket and rolled the rope up into a ball, also slipping that in her pocket. She pulled out her gaming device and read it.

"Go to the place that first confirmed your fears."

"Yo what the fuck." Was all she said before placing it back in her pocket. There were no directions this time, as that 1st level was y'know the fucking tutorial. Anne started walking away from the window, a ball of anxiety started forming in her stomach as she tried thinking up the possible location. She kept walking until she reached the front steps of her house. She looked back one last time, through the window. Her mother and father were sitting on the couch watching a movie together, none of them looked even a little concerned about Anne. She should be used to it by now, she was a teenager, her brother was not, he needs a little more attention then she does. But it hurt all the same...

As she walked onward she could hear her parents voices.  
"Where did our daughter go?"  
"Your hair makes you look like a boy!"  
"You have to like boys, being gay is a sin."

She remembered that being said to her clearly, she ignored it. She chopped her own hair off, dyed it herself. She was open as a lesbian despite her parents blatant disapproval. It didn't matter to her.

Anne was lost in thought, she kept walking and walking onto the road and down it. She kept walking, she passed joggers and families. Eventually she stopped, a sour smell filled her nose and she looked up to see the hospital her brother was born in. It was very close to her house, yet she avoided it at any chance she got. That was where she got into a tragic car accident. She lost the use of her left eye due to it. It was... Quite a mess. Anne wore an eyepatch over it to avoid people staring. Despite being very young Anne remembers what happened vividly.

She was sitting in the back seat and her brother was there too. There was a puddle of oil on the road and the car slid off the road and into a tree. Anne swung forward and damaged her eye on the door handle. After her parents calmed the first thing they did was check her brother, which was reasonable. But he was left unscathed. When Anne started screaming out in pain she was told to stop being so dramatic. 

It was a whole week before Anne's parents took her to a hospital but at that point her eye was well beyond infected. She went blind in it, she wore the eye patch to cover it. 

She looked the road over blankly, she reached up and touched her eye-patch as she stared down the marks left by their car. The rope that was sitting in her pocket uncurled and spilled onto the road. Then, in the blink of an eye, the rope lit up gold. Once the gold faded the rope was longer and made of stronger material with a hook on the end. 

"The place that confirmed my fears... My fears that my parent's didn't really care about me." She whispered to herself. She wrapped the rope around her knuckles and turned her attention to the victory screen on her switch. 


	15. 15

So far Leni and Anne had completed level 1, now was Pipp's turn.

Pipp pushed themself off of the front doorsteps and looked at the switch in their hands. The screen went dark and a message popped up.

'Go, run. Run as fast as you can, you've wanted this.'

They knew immediately. Pipp undid their ponytail, letting their long hair down. They slipped all their tech into their bag and pulled their spear out. Pipp started running, and running. The path was already laid out for them. Pipp was met with a tall electric fence. There will be no more hesitation. Pipp slammed the spear straight into the dirt and vaulted over the looming fence. Their hair brushed the electric barbs but nothing more as the let go of the spear and plummeted straight into the soft dirt and grass on the other side.

They laid on the ground, face full of dirt for a full minute. Relief was surging through every vein in their body, making it impossible to move. When Pipp finally sat up they pulled their switch out to see that they had completed level 1. However, getting their spear back would be an issue. As soon as that thought emerged Pipp noticed that the spear was evolving in a way. A long rope grew from the end of Spear. The rope draped over the wire fence and Pipp jumped up and grabbed a fistful of rope and tugged it to the other side.

Once it was over Pipp realised the rope was extendable, meaning if there was an enemy or target far off Pipp could throw the spear using the extendable rope and be in full control. Once it hit they could retract the rope and the spear would be back in their hands in mere seconds. Pipp thought it was impressive.

Pipp stared back at the fence, since birth Pipp say it just over the horizon. Their parents always forbid them leaving the house unless it was with them or to school. The fence was cutting Pipp out from the rest of the world. They had done it, finally, they were over the over side. Never before had they had the resources or courage but now they did. 

funkyAnarchy: completed level one 

funkyAnarchy: my weapon ys realli cool now

tolerableGeek: fuckin same

cerebrumPutredine: WiSH i CouLD SaY THe SaME RiGHT NoW

cerebrumPutredine: iM iN a LoT oF TRouBLe-


End file.
